Happiness To You
by Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha
Summary: Dengan hanya setitik cahaya di dalam kegelapan, rupanya mampu untuk membuat seseorang memperoleh kembali kebahagiaannya. Dan hal itu juga yang selalu Sakura lakukan untuk Sasuke. Memberikan kebahagiaan kepada laki-laki yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. / Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, / Aku melakukannya karena... / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014 / Canon. RnR? :-)


Tsunade menatap murid kesayangannya dengan tatapan tajam, ia telah dibuat gusar olehnya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia membalas tatapan tersebut tanpa rasa gentar sama sekali. Ia sudah memutuskan akan mengambil misi ini, karena seorang _shinobi _ harus sanggup menghadapi bahaya sebesar apapun. Ia tidak takut dengan risiko yang akan menghadangnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura! Aku tidak akan mungkin mengizinkanmu! Ini terlalu berbahaya."

Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Ia menatap lurus ke Tsunade tanpa menghilangkan rasa hormatnya sedikit pun kepada _sannin _yang sangat ia kagumi ini. Keputusannya sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat, meski oleh sang hokage sekalipun, "Aku mohon izinkan aku, Tsunade-_shishou. _Aku ingin kekuatanku dapat bergu—"

"Kau tak harus melakukannya jika ingin berguna! Semua orang sudah mengakui kemampuanmu, kau sudah menolong begitu banyak nyawa, kurang berguna apalagi?" sela Tsunade cepat memotong ucapan Sakura yang belum selesai, suaranya sampai meninggi. Ia sangat marah pada muridnya, meskipun keras kepala tidak biasanya Sakura menentangnya sampai seperti ini.

Dua tahun setelah perang besar melawan Madara, Tsunade termasuk salah satu yang selamat. Ia lalu tetap memegang jabatan sebagai hokage karena Naruto Uzumaki masih mengundur waktu untuk menduduki kursi tersebut, terdengar aneh memang jika mengingat keinginan pemuda itu yang sangat menginginkan menduduki kursi tersebut. Ketika impiannya tinggal beberapa senti tercapai ia malah mengulur waktu. Perang memang dimenangkan oleh pihak lima negara besar, tetapi perang juga telah menelan banyak sekali korban jiwa.

Sakura menunduk. Terlihat sinar matahari memantul di lantai, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya pelan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak berapa lama ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Menatap lurus Tsunade dengan sorot mata penuh percaya diri dan angkat bicara dengan suara mantap tanpa keraguan, "Aku pasti berhasil menangani ini. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Kau harus percaya padaku, kau bahkan sudah mengakui kemampuanku, Tsunade-_shishou_. Sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagi pula, bukankah ini baru perkiraan saja? Manusia setengah siluman itu belum terbukti keberadaannya."

Tsunade mendengus keras mendengarnya, ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa dihantam dan menyenderkan tubuh di kursi kebesarannya. Entah harus mencegah Sakura dengan cara apalagi, Tsunade benar-benar kehabisan akal.

Semua perkataannya dibantah oleh fakta-fakta yang Sakura katakan, gadis ini benar-benar mampu membalikkan semua ucapannya dengan mudah. Hampir setengah jam ia dan Sakura berdebat. Di sampingnya Shizune hanya diam, menggendong Tonton yang sepertinya juga takut melihat perdebatan antara guru dan murid ini. Ia tidak berani ikut campur. Ia tentu sudah paham dengan sikap kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Tsunade hanya takut, ia sangat takut jika kesalahannya terulang. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Jiraiya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya lagi. Tapi, sorot mata penuh kepercayaan itu sangat mengganggunya. Sorot mata yang mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri sewaktu muda.

Selama beberapa saat Tsunade masih terdiam, menimbang-nimbang keputusan terbaik untuk masalah ini. Mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya, lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sejenak, "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku akan memberimu izin untuk menerima misi ini. Tapi—" wajah Sakura terlihat lebih cerah mendengar itu, "—Sasuke Uchiha akan aku ikutkan juga, kalian berdua akan pergi untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan siluman itu. Misi tunggal ini aku batalkan."

Seketika raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Keterkejutan jelas tergambar di wajah Sakura ketika Tsunade menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura terpaku di tempat. Menyadari sikapnya yang bisa saja membuat Tsunade ragu, Sakura kemudian berusaha mengendalikan diri, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangguk. Ia sudah berjanji telah siap dengan semua yang akan dihadapinya. Ia tidak akan mundur. Ia akan terus maju dan akan memenuhi janjinya untuk kembali dengan selamat dalam misi ini.

Tapi dengan Sasuke?

Dalam hati Sakura berharap, semoga perasaannya tidak mengacaukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPINESS TO YOU**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mutiara Fujisawa**

**[Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno]**

**Canon, OOC (maybe), miss typo, etc.**

**For All My Friends^^**

**.**

**.**

**SAVERS CONTEST : Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno berjalan di tengah temaram jalanan malam Konoha dengan sedikit melamun. Ingatannya kembali terlempar ke kejadian tadi sore di ruangan hokage, mengingat itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Dan ia tentu tak bisa melupakan keputusan sang hokage yang mengikut sertakan Sasuke dalam misi ini. Menurut Sakura hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Karena ini baru sebatas penyelidikan, belum diketahui benar adanya tentang keberadaan siluman itu.

Menghela napas pelan ia terus berjalan melewati orang-orang tanpa menoleh ke kiri atau ke kanan. Meskipun pandangannya lurus ke depan, namun pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana. Sakura ingat, setelah diberi misi oleh Tsunade dan menyetujuinya, Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Sakura yang memang masih ada pekerjaan tetap berada di sana sampai malam hari. Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang menjalankan misi di Sunagakure. Sudah sekitar dua minggu mereka bertiga meninggalkan Konoha, dan Sakura merasa sangat kesepian.

Di jalanan yang terpasang beberapa lampu jalan yang sinarnya remang-remang, nampak senyum tipis samar terpatri di wajah Sakura. Entah mengapa bayangan Sasuke Uchiha kini sedang tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. Laki-laki itu memang kembali ke Konoha setelah perang besar, namun tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dengan sikapnya.

Sasuke Uchiha—tetaplah dingin.

Walaupun sekarang lebih bersahabat—sedikit. Untunglah karena ia membantu Naruto melawan Madara, pandangan negatif warga Konoha padanya perlahan memudar. Mereka menerima kehadiran Sasuke kembali di tanah kelahirannya.

Dua tahun yang Tim Tujuh lewati bersama sekarang jauh lebih berarti, tetapi tetap saja serasa kurang lengkap. Hal itu dikarenakan Yamato—telah gugur dalam perang. Jika mengingat pria itu hati Sakura serasa ditusuk pisau, rasanya sakit sekali. Kehadiran pria itu dalam Tim Tujuh tentu mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Menurutnya Yamato adalah sosok guru yang sangat perhatian terhadap muridnya, ia bahkan tidak pelit mengeluarkan uang pribadi hanya untuk kesenangan mereka bersama. Dia juga sangatlah sabar menghadapi sikap muridnya yang terkadang sulit diatur. Ah, Sakura tidak ingin terus terlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia merasa air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja.

Dengan mempercepat langkah, Sakura lalu menampik dengan paksa pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebatan dalam otaknya. Lebih baik sekarang, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk misi besok. Ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jarak antara Konoha dan Amegakure tidaklah dekat. Ya, persiapan ini harus dilakukan dengan benar-benar matang. Sama sekali tidak ada yang boleh terlewati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih sangatlah pagi, waktu pun baru memasuki pukul 6 kurang 15 menit. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di perbatasan gerbang besar Konoha, mereka berdua akan berangkat ke Amegakure. Mereka mengenakan seragam _jounin _hijau yang biasa.

Tsunade dan beberapa Anbu yang menggunakan topeng berbeda mengantar kepergian mereka sampai di sini. Entah mengapa perasaan Tsunade tidak enak, hatinya tidak 100 persen rela mengizinkan Sakura dalam misi ini. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, yang itu berarti keputusannya tidak akan pernah bisa ditarik lagi.

Tsunade memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua lengannya, ia menatap dalam-dalam mata hijau zamrud yang mamancarkan sorot ketenangan di sana, "Sakura, berhati-hatilah."

Sakura mengangguk pasti, "Iya, Tsunade-_shishou_. Terima kasih."

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan ber-_ojigi_, Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak dan melesat pergi. Melewati dahan-dahan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di sepanjang hutan. Sakura menatap punggung orang di depannya, Sasuke.

Hari ini pun sama saja, laki-laki itu tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya, seperti menanyakan kesiapan dirinya dalam misi dan peralatan yang dibawa olehnya. Tapi meskipun begitu Sakura tetap senang, setidaknya Sasuke sudah mau mengajaknya berbicara itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam hingga perjalanan sudah agak jauh mereka tempuh. Akhirnya Sakura tak tahan untuk angkat bicara.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke memperlambat lompatannya, ia tidak menoleh tetapi menggumamkan kata khasnya, "Hn."

Sakura mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, gadis itu menoleh sebentar lalu melihat ke arah depan lagi, "Apa kau mempunyai informasi lain tentang misi ini? Aku hanya memperoleh sedikit informasi dari beberapa orang—tentang siluman, yang beberapa belakangan ini sering menampakkan diri."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya, "Tentu saja," jawabnya heran.

Laki-laki itu diam sejenak, nampak mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku pernah melihat langsung siluman itu. Keberadaannya memang benar, dia memiliki _chakra_ yang sangat besar. Sebanding dengan _kyuubi_ yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto," katanya sedikit menerawang.

Mata Sakura nampak membulat, jadi keberadaan siluman itu benar adanya. Tapi mengapa siluman itu baru menampakkan dirinya akhir-akhir ini? Sasuke tidak mungkin mengada-ada, apa dia pernah bertarung melawannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkelebatan dengan cepat di dalam kepala Sakura. Ia sangat penasaran dengan siluman itu.

"Apa kau pernah bertarung dengannya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

"Tidak—" Sasuke mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya ke Sakura selama beberapa detik, "—tapi aku tahu kalau dia adalah lawan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Misi ini tidaklah main-main, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum kecut, apakah Sasuke meragukan kemampuannya, _eh_? Apakah laki-laki itu tidak bisa merasakan jika ia sudah berkembang? Apakah ia tidak menyadari jika gadis yang sedang bersama dengannya ini jauh lebih berguna dan bisa diandalkan?

Ia memang tidak menampik, jauh di dalam dasar hatinya tetap saja terselip rasa khawatir yang menggantung. Tetapi bukan berarti Sakura takut, ia sangat siap dengan misi ini. Apapun risikonya ia tidak akan pernah mau untuk mundur.

Sejenak Sasuke melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Ia melihat gadis itu hanya tersenyum, senyum yang awalnya terkesan dipaksa berubah menjadi senyum manis penuh ketenangan. Dan sorot mata gadis itu sangatlah percaya diri. Sasuke sama sekali tak menangkap adanya ketakutan dalam diri gadis itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya. Tapi, aku sudah siap dengan semua risiko yang akan terjadi," sahutnya dengan tenang.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam selama beberapa saat, dalam hati sebenarnya Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Bukankah mereka adalah dua orang yang sudah saling mengenal lama? Bisa dikatakan teman—sahabat—atau ikatan lain yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Seharusnya suasana yang terjadi tidak seperti ini. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengobrol untuk sekedar mengusir hening dan rasa bosan. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di tali tas yang menggantung di punggung, rambutnya yang sudah memanjang berkibar karena tertiup angin.

Menyadari keheningan yang semakin mencekam, Sakura lalu ingin mencoba mencairkan. Namun Sakura urung melakukannya, niatnya tersebut langsung menguap. Hilang pergi entah ke mana dengan cepat, ketika ia perhatikan Sasuke yang sepertinya hanya fokus dengan perjalanan. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Ingin sekali bisa berteriak, memaki, atau menggerutu. Tetapi ia sadar, tidak ada gunanya ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Buang-buang energi saja. Jadilah sekarang ia hanya diam, terus mengikuti Sasuke yang memimpin perjalanan di depannya.

"Sakura.."

Panggilan itu sontak membuat Sakura mengerjap kaget, rasanya terlalu berlebihan respon yang ia berikan hanya karena sebuah panggilan. Beruntung sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari gelagatnya karena laki-laki itu tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "I-iya.. ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan berusaha keras meredam debaran jantungnya yang semakin tidak keruan.

Sasuke nampak menghela napas pelan sebelum angkat bicara lagi, "Aku akan memberi tahumu sesuatu, mungkin ini akan berguna nantinya. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," katanya datar.

"Baik," jawab Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tahu kalau ia bisa memercayai Sakura. Oleh sebab itu, ia akan memberitahukan semua yang ia ketahui tentang manusia setengah siluman ini.

"Siluman itu, ia mempunyai wujud yang sama dengan manusia biasa. Tetapi tidak seperti _jinchuriki_, kekuatan _chakra_-nya yang sangat besar itu adalah murni miliknya sendiri. Bukan karena ada monster yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, benar-benar musuh yang sangat kuat. _Chakra _sebesar itu, pasti sangat berbahaya jika digunakan untuk kepentingan yang tidak benar.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tentu tahu kalau _jinchuriki _bisa mati jika monster yang di dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar dari tubuh mereka. Tetapi siluman ini berbeda. Satu-satunya cara mengalahkannya adalah kita harus membunuhnya secara langsung. Untuk dapat membunuhnya, kepala siluman itu harus dipenggal dan badannya harus hancur sama sekali. Kalaupun tidak hancur, kita harus memisahkan persendian antar tulang-tulangnya."

Seketika tubuh Sakura serasa kaku. Informasi sepenting ini mengapa tidak diketahui sejak awal? Ini adalah informasi yang sangat penting bagi semua. Mengapa sejak awal Sasuke tidak memberitahu Sakura? Tidak, tidak, bukan hanya itu. Mengapa sedari awal ketika desas-desus tentang berita ini menyebar Sasuke hanya diam saja? Bahkan ia tidak buka suara sama sekali ketika ia diberi misi ini oleh Tsunade selain memberikan persetujuannya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke sembunyikan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke?

Sakura sendiri mengajukan diri waktu itu karena ia berpikir masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini. Ia yakin bisa menanganinya. Dan ia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan kenyataan yang tadi didengar olehnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia menjadi gentar karena ia mendapat informasi ini.

"Kau tahu Hanzou? Dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Banyak peperangan yang dimenangkan olehnya dulu. Tiga _sannin_ yang kita kenal juga mendapat gelar darinya. Orang yang akan kita hadapi ini, kemampuannya jauh di atas Hanzou," terang Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, sorot matanya nampak sangat serius.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, keterkejutan yang menghinggapinya dengan sukses semakin bertambah. Ini sangat di luar dugaan. Hanzou? Tentu saja Sakura tahu orang itu.

Tapi... bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui semua ini?

Sesaat sebelum Sakura buka suara untuk menanyakan hal itu dan menoleh, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menghentikan pergerakannya. Dan saat itu juga, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat ia mendorong dan mendesak tubuh Sakura ke batang pohon yang besar.

_**Bruukk!**_

Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat mengelak. Gadis itu menahan napasnya. Aneh sekali. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena tubuhnya terhempas dengan cukup keras.

Sakura dapat melihat kedua tangan Sasuke ditempelkan ke batang pohon yang besar untuk menahan Sakura dalam kurungannya. Tubuh Sakura terdesak di batang pohon yang besar, dengan Sasuke yang berdiri mengurung di depan tubuhnya.

Wajah keduanya saling berdekatan. Embusan napas masing-masing yang tidak beraturan sampai terasa, menerpa lembut kulit wajah mereka. Sakura terkejut dengan yang ia alami. Sasuke kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Sakura mendongak sedikit agar lebih dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Sakura tak mampu melepaskan diri, ia berada dalam kurungan kedua lengan Sasuke.

Bukan, bukannya ia tak bisa. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan diri bukan karena ia tidak kuat untuk menampik lengan Sasuke. Itu adalah persoalan kecil baginya, kekuatannya sendiri bahkan mampu menghancurkan batu besar sekalipun dengan mudah. Oleh karena itu, menampik lengan Sasuke tentu bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Tetapi, ada hal lain yang membuatnya terus terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hal itu telah mengambil alih dirinya. Perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinyalah yang mematikan seluruh kinerja otaknya. Perasaan hati kini tengah menguasai diri, perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam hatilah yang seolah memblokSakura untuk melakukan itu.

Sementara langit yang mulai cerah karena matahari yang semakin meninggi, mampu memperjelas penglihatan mereka. Tidak ada yang buka suara, hanya kesunyian yang kian menyelimuti.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, jantungnya masih berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Tidak beraturan. Mata mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, mata hitam sekelam malam memandang mata hijau zamrud bagai hutan rimbun di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Sakura tak dapat mengartikan tatapan itu. Pandangan Sasuke ke Sakura sama sekali tidak terbaca. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke memandangnya seperti ini. Berbagai emosi nampak berkelebatan di dalam sorot mata Sasuke ketika menatap Sakura dalam.

Sesaat sebelum Sakura sempat memikirkan hal lain, dalam sekejap mata hitam Sasuke berubah menjadi _sharingan_. Merah dengan ukiran hitam khas yang hanya dimiliki olehnya seorang. Kemudian yang terjadi Sakura hanya melihat hitam. Dirinya dikelilingi oleh kegelapan. Kesadarannya menghilang, dan ia benar-benar mati rasa.

'_Sasuke-kun..'_

**...**

Gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran, matanya terpejam dengan damai.

Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Sakura agar tak jatuh meluncur dengan bebas ke tanah di bawahnya yang keras. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu agar semakin mendekat dengannya. Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah leher Sakura, dan tangan kirinya di bawah kedua tungkai kaki gadis itu untuk menggendongnya. Ia merapatkan tubuh Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Kepala gadis itu bersender dengan nyaman di dadanya yang bidang.

Apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Ia merasa jadi orang yang sangat bodoh!

Ketika tadi ia mendengar keyakinan Sakura yang mengatakan jika tidak akan gentar dengan bahaya apapun yang akan menghadangnya dalam misi ini, Sasuke memang memercayainya. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah jauh berkembang. Ia bahkan memberikan gadis itu informasi yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk mengatakan semua yang diketahui olehnya ke Sakura.

Sasuke menuruti perintah otaknya. Ia memberikan penjelasan itu dengan sangat terperinci, dan gadis itu terlalu cerdas untuk tidak dapat menangkap semua penjelasannya. Tentu saja Sakura langsung memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Sakura yang berubah. Gadis itu terkejut, tetapi ia berusaha dengan keras untuk menutupi keterkejutan yang dirasa. Nyatanya sia-sia saja usaha Sakura menutupi, karena pada akhirnya Sasuke menyadari dan mengetahuinya.

Perasaan dalam hati kemudian mulai bergerak, mengambil alih diri untuk mengubah keputusan. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura mengikuti misi. Ini terlalu berbahaya.

Bukan karena Sasuke ragu akan kemampuan Sakura. Bukan pula kepercayaan Sasuke kepada Sakura menguap. Ia yakin dengan penilaiannya, ia tak mungkin salah. Ia memercayai Sakura, dan tidak akan pernah menghilang kepercayaan itu darinya.

Bodoh!

Seketika Sasuke merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia. Tanpa bisa dicegah ia telah mencampurkan urusan hati. Apa dia sudah kehilangan logika? Ke mana logika bernilai tinggi yang di atas segala-gala? Sasuke mendecih, ia menggerakkan tubuh menuruni pohon.

Gerakannya sangat cepat, dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada di bawah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Dedaunan yang gugur mengikuti pergerakannya, lalu mendarat di tanah subur berwarna coklat. Secara perlahan, Sasuke merendahkan tubuh dan menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya dengan hati-hati. Ia mendudukkan Sakura agar dapat bersender di batang pohon.

Sejenak, ia menatap Sakura. Menatap wajah cantik yang semakin memesona dan menawan. Sasuke menunduk.

_Maaf._

Setelah menggumamkan kata itu di dalam hati, Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura di sana yang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ia lompati lagi dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggi. Ia bergerak secepat mungkin, berusaha keras mengalihkan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati. Perasaan yang belum jelas ia ketahui apa artinya.

**...**

"Ngghh..."

Erangan kecil itu keluar dari mulut Sakura, ia berusaha membuka mata. Sakura merasakan pandangannya yang masih kabur tidak fokus. Selama beberapa detik ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Gadis itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Sebenarnya, apa sudah yang terjadi?

Sakura berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali. Dengan perlahan gadis itu beringsut bangun untuk berdiri, pandangannya diedarkan ke sekeliling. Tubuhnya disenderkan ke batang pohon.

Rupanya hari sudah gelap. Langit sudah tidak cerah, taburan bintang-bintang di angkasa menghiasi indahnya langit malam yang bersih. Angin berembus dengan cukup kencang, membuat beberapa daun berguguran. Suara hewan-hewan malam mendominasi hutan hijau yang luas.

Tapi, dinginnya malam sepertinya sama sekali tidak berefek apa-apa untuk Sakura. Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar pulih ia menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke.. Mengingatnya membuat Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya sendiri menahan emosi.

_Kecewa._

Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Ia menekan bagian itu untuk meredakan debaran jantung dan perasaaan di hatinya. Mengapa Sasuke tega meninggalkannya di sini? Keringat dingin keluar dan membasahi dahi Sakura. Sakura tidak menyangka ia terkena _genjutsu_ yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sudah berapa lama Sakura tertidur? Hari benar-benar sudah sangat gelap. Ia memperkirakan jika sekarang telah memasuki tengah malam. Apa orang-orang yang melewati jalan ini tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura? Rasanya aneh jika mengingat tempat ini adalah hutan yang cukup sering dilewati oleh para _shinobi_.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, Sakura mulai beranjak. Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, semacam obat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Ia menelan dua pil sekaligus. Beberapa menit kemudian efek obatnya mulai merambat, ia merasakan tenaganya mulai terkumpul.

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, ia segera melompat ke atas dan melewati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat. Menerobos gelapnya hutan di malam hari dengan hanya mengandalkan pencahayaan dari bulan dan ketajaman matanya. Dengan kecepatan maksimal ia menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengejar Sasuke.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja rasa kecewa yang dirasakan olehnya kini tertutup dengan sempurna. Kekecewaannya telah terganti oleh perasaan tidak enak yang terus menggelayuti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sakura harus cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berjubah hitam, dan menggunakan topi bambu yang menutupi atas kepala berjalan di bawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Selama dua hari melakukan perjalanan tanpa henti tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lelah. Mata hitam tajam fokus melihat ke arah depan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tenang, tidak terburu-buru. Ia tahu, tujuannya semakin dekat. Keberadaan siluman itu sudah dapat ia rasa kehadirannya.

Hujan di Amegakure tidak pernah berhenti, setiap hari hujan selalu turun membasahi. Tidak mengherankan jika cuaca tidak cerah, karena langit mendung yang mendominasi.

Sasuke menurunkan pandangan mata. Ia menatap gelapnya jurang dalam, jaraknya semakin dekat. Hingga jarak semakin menipis dan berjarak satu meter langkah kakinya terhenti, tepat di sisi jurang yang curam. Tanpa buang-buang waktu ia segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. Memulai _genjutsu _ untuk memanggil sang siluman.

_Chakra_ biru menguar di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Pemanggilan siluman ini sulit, dibutuhkan _chakra_ dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk sebuah segel. Tak beberapa lama kemudian respon mulai terjadi.

Raungan kencang dan menggema terdengar, suaranya memantul dari dinding-dinding jurang. Cahaya merah nampak menguap keluar seperti _chakra_. Bibir Sasuke menekuk tipis, ia telah berhasil memanggilnya. Perlahan _chakra _merah itu menuju ke bagian tepi jurang yang bersebrangan dengannya, berkumpul menggumpal menjadi satu dan membentuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. Awalnya ia membelakangi Sasuke, tak lama kemudian ia berbalik.

Sosok itu bagai laki-laki yang masih nampak muda. Memiliki rambut putih panjang, di wajahnya terlukis ukiran merah yang menggaris di sepanjang garis sisi mata. Di dahinya pun terlukis garis zig zag merah yang di bagian tengahnya berbentuk garis oval. Taring nampak keluar dari mulutnya, dan di bagian atas kepalanya ada dua buah tanduk mencuat berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya tinggi, jauh di atas rata-rata. Selain itu tidak ada lagi ciri khusus yang membedakannya dengan orang kebanyakan.

Laki-laki itu—siluman yang meresahkan. Siapa bilang jika itu hanya desas-desus? Amegakure memang cerdas untuk mengubur informasi ini dari pihak luar, tapi ketika keberadaannya mengancam keselamatan banyak nyawa barulah mereka meminta bala bantuan. Dan mereka tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Konoha tentang hal ini. Licik sekali.

Dari bawah topi bambu yang menutupi, ekor mata Sasuke memerhatikan setiap gerakan yang siluman itu lakukan, "Apa aku mengganggu tidur panjangmu, _eh_?" tanyanya tanpa menuntut jawaban, karena pada nyatanya ia tidak membutuhkan itu.

"Mata itu—kau Uchiha, 'kan? Mau apa kau kemari? Apa kau hendak menyerahkan nyawamu padaku? Hahaha!"

Siluman itu tertawa meremehkan, meskipun topi itu menghalangi pandangan matanya ia tetap bisa merasakan jika yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Uchiha. Ia tentu tak akan pernah melupakan tentang petarungannya dengan salah satu orang dari klan tersebut, pertarungan yang lumayan membuatnya terhibur karena berhasil membuatnya terluka.

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi, ia membuka topi yang menutupi rambut hitamnya. Membiarkan tetesan air hujan langsung menyerbu dan membasahi wajah dan rambut. Tatapannya tetap datar, tak berminat untuk buka suara lagi.

Dengan secepat kilat ia mengarahkan tangan kanan dan menembakkan aliran pedang _chidori_ miliknya yang memanjang sampai menyebrangi jurang, menghunus dan menembus dada bagian kiri siluman itu. Walaupun hujan membuatnya tidak bisa memaksimalkan dirinya untuk menggunakan elemen api, namun di lain sisi hujan justru menguntungkannya di elemen petir.

Selama beberapa saat siluman itu nampak terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu menghujam tubuhnya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali tertawa keras meremehkan.

"Hahaha! Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main. Baiklah , akan kulayani," ucap siluman itu. Terlihat serangan yang Sasuke lakukan tidak berefek apa-apa padanya. Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya, tatapannya tetap tertuju ke siluman itu. Datar. Tanpa emosi.

Sang siluman mulai bergerak, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang yang mengkilat dan nampak sangat tajam meskipun tidak besar. Sasuke tak mau kalah, ia juga mengeluarkan pedang dari balik jubah yang dikenakannya.

"_Enton Kagutsuchi!_"

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, keduanya memulai pertarungan. Serangan-serangan dan dentingan pedang yang beradu, terus terjadi di antara mereka tanpa henti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura telah mengenakan jubah dan topi bambu untuk melindunginya dari air hujan. Langkah kaki menuntunnya untuk kemari. Melewati lebatnya hutan dan berujung di tanah lapang yang luas. Ia memang bukanlah _shinobi _pelacak yang bisa merasakan _chakra _seseorang, tapi ia yakin akan tetap mampu menemukan Sasuke.

Pandangannya dipertajam, ia menjelajah luasnya tanah tempat ia berpijak. Penglihatan terus diedarkan. Setelah beberapa lama menyusuri, melempar tatapan ke berbagai arah. Akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap sosok yang ia cari, seketika saja matanya membelalak. Bagai ada aliran listrik yang menyengat dirinya, tubuh Sakura menjadi kaku. Ia terdiam, bagai ada rantai besar yang mengunci kedua pergelangan kakinya. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu terlontar dari sana.

Tepat puluhan meter di depannya ia melihat Sasuke yang penuh dengan lumuran darah, ia sedang bertarung dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang keadaannya juga tak kalah kacau dengan Sasuke. Arena pertempuran itu dipenuhi oleh lubang-lubang karena terkena jurus yang mereka keluarkan. Tempat ini benar-benar seperti akan hancur. Keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Namun Sakura tersadar, keadaan Sasuke sudah sekarat. Mata itu mengeluarkan darah yang terus mengalir tanpa henti dan ikut tersapu oleh air hujan. Tubuhnya pun dipenuhi oleh luka.

Sakura tak dapat menahan diri, ia perintahkan agar tubuhnya cepat bergerak. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terjatuh, tak dapat menahan beban lagi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu hunusan pedang diarahkan ke dirinya.

_**Craatt!**_

**...**

Aneh. Sasuke tak merasakan hunusan pedang yang dialiri _chakra _merah itu di dirinya. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Darah segar berceceran di sekeliling dan mengenai sedikit wajahnya. Darah itu—Sakura!

Dapat ia lihat Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya, pedang panjang menghujam sampai ke belakang punggungnya. Lalu tanpa perasaan siluman yang tadi dilawannya menarik kembali pedang yang dihunuskan olehnya cepat.

Sakura memuntahkan darah dari mulut, tapi ia sudah lebih dulu menggunakan jutsunya. Ia berhasil terhindar dari maut. Tanda di dahinya itu, jurus yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh ninja medis terhebat. Tanda yang mirip dengan milik sang guru; _Byakugou No In_. Di dahinya terbentuk segel, menggaris bersilangan di dahi dan sampai pada ke bagian bawah mata. Keadaannya berangsur pulih, luka itu menutup dengan cepat dan tidak meninggalkan bekas.

"Gadis yang hebat," puji siluman itu, "tak kusangka jika lukamu dapat sembuh dengan cepat."

Tanpa mengindahkan pujian yang diberikan, dengan gerakan cepat Sakura langsung memukul wajah siluman itu dengan _chakra_ yang ia pusatkan penuh dalam kepalan tangannya.

"SHANNAROOO!"

**Duuugghh!**

Siluman itu terhuyung, terlempar jauh ke belakang dan menabrak batu besar. Ia terhempas sampai menghancurkan batu yang ditabraknya. Hancur sampai menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil.

Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ia hampiri lagi siluman yang masih terkapar di tanah dan segera memukul di bagian perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia gunakan jurus _okasho_. Tanah tempatnya berpijak ikut terbelah, bersamaan dengan pukulan yang ia lancarkan.

Darah segar mengalir dari mulut sang siluman, dapat ia lihat banyak darah yang dikeluarkannya. Namun Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya lama-lama di sana. Ia mempunyai tugas yang lain. Ia harus segera menolong Sasuke. Ia tahu jika keadaannya semakin parah. Tak henti-hentinya darah mengalir dari mata dan juga luka karena hunusan pedang di jantung laki-laki itu. Dan terlalu banyak luka lain yang tergores di tubuhnya.

Sakura berlari untuk menghampiri dan menatap ngeri ke Sasuke. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama ia menangani orang yang terluka parah, seharusnya ia tidak diselimuti perasaan yang sedemikian mencekam erat dirinya. Ia mengalirkan _chakra _hijau di atas dada Sasuke, berharap aliran darah yang keluar itu berhenti mengalir. Ekor mata Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang ia cemaskan.

Tanpa diinginkan, siluman yang terkapar di atas tanah yang terbelah kembali beringsut bangun. Sakura menggigit bibirnya melihat itu, kenapa harus di saat sekarang? Ia merasa posisinya sedang serba salah, jika maju maka ia akan terjatuh ke jurang dalam, jika mundur ia akan terhunus pedang yang tajam.

Tetapi.. ia harus bagaimana? Keadaan Sasuke benar-benar parah. Aliran _chakra _ini tidak boleh berhenti ia alirkan ke tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan siluman itu telah berubah wujud menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan di mata Sakura saat ini. Tanduk dan taringnya semakin panjang, kulitnya berubah menjadi abu-abu—dan mata itu sepenuhnya berubah warna menjadi merah, menatap Sakura dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. Pedang yang dibawanya pun menjadi lebih panjang dan besar, dengan dialiri _chakra _merah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia tak peduli! Ia tetap memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, ia akan melindunginya.

Meskipun pedang itu akan menembus jantung, memenggal kepala, dan merobek-robek dirinya—Sakura tak peduli. Selama Sasuke dapat diselamatkan ia akan melakukannya, selama pengorbanan yang diberikan olehnya berguna—ia tak apa-apa. Selama Sasuke masih dapat bertahan, Sakura akan terus mempertahankannya. Bahkan sekalipun harus menyerahkan nyawa—ia—sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sementara Sakura berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke yang sekarat, sang siluman semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan sangat cepat. Ketika jarak semakin menipis, diayunkannya pedang tersebut dengan brutal untuk menebas keduanya. Sakura memejamkan mata, berharap semoga ada keajaiban yang datang menyelamatkan Sasuke dan dirinya.

Bersamaan dengan hunusan pedang yang siap menyentuh tubuh mereka, embusan angin kencang pun turut ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Matilah, kalian—"

"RASEN SHURIKEN!"

_**Booommm!**_

Angin berembus sangat kencang, mengikuti pergerakan tubuh sang siluman yang terlempar ke belakang sampai puluhan meter jauhnya. Tubuh Sakura menegang, air matanya nyaris tumpah. Sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

Syukurlah—Naruto, kau datang di saat yang tepat.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Kami terlambat," kata Naruto yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sai telah berada di sampingnya.

**...**

Sakura tak dapat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk saat ini. Keadaan Sasuke—ia merasakan detak jantungnya semakin melemah. Sasuke sendiri telah sulit untuk hanya sekedar bernapas. Darah terus dan terus keluar, mengalir tanpa henti dan langsung ikut tersapu oleh derasnya air hujan. Wajah Sasuke sangat pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memerhatikan Sakura yang tengah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan dirinya. Pandangannya sayu, semakin lama semakin memburam. Semakin lama ia juga merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan.

Sakura memperbesar aliran _chakra _penyembuhannya di atas dada itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa di dirinya, ia berusaha menyembuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan tangis yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Perlahan air mata ikut mengalir bersama aliran hujan yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mencegah air matanya sendiri.

'_Jangan pergi... aku mohon jangan pergi, Sasuke.. aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu.. bertahanlah Sasuke.. aku tahu kau kuat.. aku bisa menyembuhkanmu.. percaya padaku.. berhentilah mengalir! Kumohon berhenti keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.. aku mohon bertahanlah.. bertahanlah Sasuke...'_

Sakura menjerit meronta di dalam hati dengan tak terkontrol, ia dilanda kebingungan. Mengapa darah itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir! Ia menolak mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi, ternyata—jantung Sasuke telah hancur.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia membutakan mata, ia menulikan telinga, dan ia mematikan logika di dalam otaknya. Sakura tak akan menyerah, walaupun hanya 0,1 persen kemungkinan untuk Sasuke hidup ia akan melakukannya. Menolong Sasuke dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. Namun, mata yang terus menutup dan meredup itu membuat tangannya bergetar. Bergetar hebat karena ia tak sanggup menahan kenyataan yang ia terima pada akhirnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki tertidur damai di hamparan hijau rerumputan. Anak-anak rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang bergoyang karena angin bertiup menerpa, menyentuh dengan lembut kulit wajah, membuat agak tergelitik.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan, tanpa beban, tanpa desakan, dan tanpa adanya pikiran-pikiran rumit yang berkelebatan. Ketenangan ini, entah kapan terakhir kali ia dapatkan. Mata yang terpejam damai perlahan mendesak untuk membuka, membuka dengan gerakan lambat. Memperlihatkan bola mata hitam bagai langit malam yang bersih di angkasa luas.

Alisnya tertaut dalam, ia sedang berada di mana? Tempat apa ini?

Tangan kanan ia gerakkan ke atas, hendak menggapai daun berguguran yang seolah menyapa. Embusan angin sejuk membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk menikmati suasana di sini lebih lama, ia tetap pada posisinya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak. Desau angin dan suara-suara alam lain yang beradu bagaikan melodi dan simfoni yang begitu merdu.

Daun yang ditangkapnya ia putar-putar, daun tersebut mulai layu dan hancur menjadi lebih kecil. Ia melebarkan telapak tangan, lalu membiarkan daun itu terbang ikut terbawa oleh sang angin.

Ia memang tidak tahu sedang berada di mana, ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Tapi mengapa rasanya begitu familiar? Seolah ini adalah tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak mau ambil pusing dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Sasuke.."

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Sasuke terkesiap, suara ini—tentu saja ia mengenali siapa sosok yang memiliki suara itu. Sosok yang ia sayangi, cintai, dan kehadirannya sangat ia rindukan.

Tubuhnya bergerak, ia beranjak dari posisi berbaring. Mendudukkan diri di atas rerumputan. Mata hitamnya menatap tak percaya pada obyek yang berada di hadapannya. Ketiga sosok dengan balutan pakaian serba putih. Tanpa noda, tanpa cela.

Namun ia hanya terdiam, tanpa mampu mengeluarkan barang sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya menegang. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar dirinya tak kehilangan kendali. Mereka—betapa Sasuke sangat merindukan mereka.

"Kaa-san.." panggilnya pelan—nyaris tak terdengar.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, matanya sampai menyipit. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Berjongkok di hadapannya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap sisi kiri wajah anak bungsu yang sangat ia sayangi dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke terpana, ia masih terdiam. Meresapi semua dengan segala emosi yang bercampur aduk di dalam hati, berharap agar waktu dapat berhenti.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang sang ibu, ia dapat melihat ayah dan kakaknya yang juga berdiri tak jauh di sana. Mereka menatap Sasuke, tetapi dengan sorot mata yang sangat lain. Tatapan keduanya hangat, membuat Sasuke terus terdiam tanpa dapat membuka suaranya lagi. Selama beberapa saat keheningan tercipta. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali menemukan kekuatan untuk bersuara.

"Tou-san.. Nii-san.." panggilnya kemudian.

Itachi mendekat, ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang tulus. Ia teringat akan masa kecil yang mereka lewati bersama. Saat-saat yang terus melekat dengan kuat di dalam kepala. Dan.. saat-saat yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Kau sudah dewasa, ya, Sasuke. Semakin tinggi, semakin tampan, semakin cerdas," ucap Mikoto lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia hanya mampu mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan sang ibu. Di sampingnya Itachi turut memerhatikan dirinya dari ekor matanya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita berkumpul seperti ini?" gumam Itachi kemudian, Sasuke mengerling ke arahnya.

Ia hanya menggeleng, suaranya masih hilang entah ke mana. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia tersadar.

"Apakah, aku sudah mati?"

Ia jadi teringat dengan pertarungannya dengan siluman itu. Ia sadar jika dirinya telah di ambang kematian. Jadi kemungkinan untuk dirinya mati adalah benar. Selama sesaat ia tersenyum miris di dalam hati, ia tak menyangka jika ia mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk Konoha dengan cara membunuh siluman itu sendirian. Ia—tidak mengerti mengapa ia ingin berkorban seperti itu.

Suaranya samar menggantung di udara, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Namun semua yang ada di sana jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Tak ada raut keterkejutan di wajah mereka, hanya ketenangan masih terus terpatri di sana.

"Belum, karena pada nyatanya kau masih hidup. Ragamu telah berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis, Sasuke," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mengerling ke Itachi, menatap bingung ke arahnya. Jadi—ia masih hidup? Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tetapi mengapa, mengapa mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata? Kalau memang ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, maka biarkanlah ia agar terus tertidur dan tak akan pernah terbangun.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu,"–kata Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya seperti membaca dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya—" kau masih diberikan kesempatan untuk terus hidup. Kesempatan—untuk dapat kembali meraih kebahagiaan."

"Itachi benar, Sasuke. Kau masih diberi kesempatan," kata Fugaku akhirnya setelah beberapa lama ia tak buka suara.

Sasuke kembali terkejut, kali ini ia mendengar suara ayahnya. Suara yang kini terdengar lebih bersahabat, suara datar dan angkuh itu sama sekali tidak ada lagi. Ia menoleh, dan mata mereka berdua saling bersitatap. Kapan terakhir kali ia menatap pemilik mata itu? Orang yang selama ini ia kejar untuk mendapatkan pengakuannya. Pengakuan sebagai anaknya yang juga mampu berguna untuk semua.

"Kebahagiaan sedang menunggumu di sana, Sasuke. Menunggu untuk kaujemput, dan menunggu untuk kauambil. Ia selalu menantikan kehadiranmu di sana, menunggu dengan sabar tanpa sedikit pun mengeluh. Menunggu dengan cinta yang takkan pernah ada habisnya, menunggu dengan segenap perasaan yang takkan pernah memudar.

"Ia—ingin memberikan kau kebahagiaan, tetaplah untuk hidup. Hidup bersamanya dan kau akan sadar bahwa kau memang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan. Cinta di dalam hidupmu yang sempat menghilang akan terisi kembali, terisi dengan lebih besar lagi."

Ketika kalimat yang terucap oleh sang ibu selesai, sosok lain kembali hadir di sana. Tepat di sebrang sungai muncul dari balik pohon sakura yang menggugurkan bunganya. Sosok itu menatap dengan lembut ke arahnya. Tatapan yang sedari dulu tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat ia berada di sana. Sakura Haruno—ia tersenyum, senyum yang tanpa mampu dicegah oleh Sasuke telah menyentuh sampai ke dalam relung hatinya.

"Aku tahu, dialah satu-satunya yang mampu untuk kembali membuatmu tersenyum dan merasakan kebahagiaan. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu, Sasuke. Kau mencintainya, sama seperti dia yang selalu mencintaimu," kata Itachi. Ia juga melempar tatapannya ke Sakura di sebrang sana.

Sasuke masih terdiam, namun pikiran dan hatinya sedang berperang. Ini sangatlah mengejutkan.

"Kejadian di masa lalu, janganlah kaujadikan alasan untukmu menutup diri. Buka hatimu, teruslah melangkah maju. Kami—meminta maaf padamu, karena kami telah membuat kesalahan. Kami kurang memerhatikanmu, kurang memberikan cinta kepadamu. Maafkan kami, Sasuke," ujar Fugaku, membuat Sasuke seketika tak mampu untuk menahan diri lagi.

Sejenak ia menatap ayahnya sebelum kembali menundukkan kepala, lalu setetes bulir air mata yang keluar telah mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Sasuke tak mampu mencegah semuanya.

"Maafkan kami, Nak. Kami yang telah membuatmu kehilangan cahaya di dalam hidupmu, kamilah yang telah membuatmu tersesat di dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung. Dan sekarang, setitik cahaya telah menghampiri dirimu. Kami percaya bahwa cahaya itu akan mampu untuk menolongmu, menolong untuk menarikmu dari jurang kegelapan. Ia akan terus mencintaimu. Sama seperti kami yang juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Perasaan itu kian mendominasi hati Sasuke, dan pelukan hangat dari sang ibu yang menyentuhnya kembali membuatnya terpana dan tak mampu untuk menahan diri membalas pelukannya. Mikoto menangis dalam pelukan itu, mereka berpelukan dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Sasuke memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat untuk meresapi semuanya, dan ketika membuka mata ia dapat melihat Itachi dan ayahnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Pelukan itu melonggar, Mikoto beringsut bangun dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu berdiri menyeka air mata di pipi, berdiri di antara Fugaku dan Itachi di hadapannya. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk turut ikut berdiri. Senyum tulus berhasil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ingatlah selalu Sasuke; apapun jalan yang kaupilih, kami akan selalu mencintaimu."

Sebelum kehadiran mereka menghilang, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura di sebrang sana. Tersenyum pada gadis yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke. Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang karena embusan angin yang menyapanya. Ia terlihat begitu anggun.

Lalu Sasuke melihat ketiga sosok yang baru saja menemaninya perlahan menghilang, bersamaan dengan cahaya yang mengitari mereka. Menghilang ikut terbawa oleh desau angin dan dedaunan gugur yang berputar di udara, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali sampai tak bersisa.

'_Aku pun akan selalu mencintai kalian.'_

Sasuke menghela napas dan memejamkan mata sebentar, untuk kembali meresapi kehadiran mereka yang telah menghilang. Mata itu mulai kembali membuka, kemudian ia lempar tatapannya ke gadis di sebrang sungai sana. Menatap gadis cantik yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih berarti lagi di dalam hidupnya. Kini perasaan hangat menyusupi hati dinginnya. Melelehkan kubangan es yang teramat dingin dan keras itu. Sasuke menatap dalam diam gadis di bawah pohon sakura tersebut, namun dengan segala perasaan yang sudah jelas ia ketahui artinya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Dan bersamaan dengan suara yang terdengar seperti berbisik di telinga, akhirnya Sasuke kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sakura membisikkan nama orang itu lagi. Setiap hari di saat ia mengunjunginya, Sakura selalu melakukan itu. Ia tak pernah absen untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Selain untuk mengganti bunga lili yang ada di vas atas meja. Ia juga selalu membisikkan nama lelaki yang ia cintai tepat di telinganya, berharap agar Sasuke dapat mendengar panggilan Sakura.

Entah sudah berapa kali panggilan itu terucap, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti melakukan dan berharap. Ia selalu yakin, bahwa Sasuke akan segera siuman. Dan penantiannya memanglah tidak sia-sia, setelah berharap selama hampir sebulan lebih untuk kesembuhannya. Harapannya kini akhirnya terkabul. Mata hijau itu membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tangis hampir kembali pecah, kala Sakura merasakan tangan yang digenggam olehnya membalas genggamannya dengan pelan. Mata itu juga mulai bergerak-gerak, berusaha untuk membuka. Setelah beberapa lama berusaha, mata itu pun akhirnya menunjukkan cahayanya walau masih redup. Menampakkan mata hitam kelam yang sangat Sakura rindukan. Sakura menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang itu, tangan kirinya yang bertautan dengan tangan kanan Sasuke ia remas pelan. Tangan dingin itu ia aliri kehangatan, Sakura mengalirkan _chakra-_nya ke tangan laki-laki ini.

"Sakura.." panggilnya parau.

Saat itu juga, Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Tangis itu akhirnya pecah, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar sampai tak terisak. Bulir-bulir air mata itu turun dengan perlahan di wajahnya yang putih bersih. Ia menghapus bulir air mata itu, menyeka dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku di sini," sahutnya sembari menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Sasuke dan Sakura. Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan berbeda yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya di antara mereka. Tubuh Sasuke penuh dengan balutan perban, terutama pada bagian dadanya. Di bagian kepalanya pun perban dililitkan memutar di sekitar dahi. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit.

Sasuke beringsut bangun, memaksakan diri untuk duduk menyender daripada berbaring. Sakura terkejut, "Jangan memaksakan diri Sasuke-_kun_, keadaanmu belum pulih benar," nasihatnya dengan khawatir.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," sahutnya tenang dan datar.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke. Namun karena tak ingin berdebat pada akhirnya Sakura hanya menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki ini, ia kemudian membantu menyusun bantal-bantal tersebut agar Sasuke semakin mudah bersender. Tangan mereka sudah tidak bertautan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Satu setengah bulan, kau koma selama itu, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, ternyata cukup lama juga ia koma. Padahal rasanya baru tadi ia tertidur.

"Aku—sangat khawatir," Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, volume suaranya mengecil ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia terdiam di posisinya, di ranjang yang sama namun ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi menuntut penjelasan, kejadian terakhir yang diingat olehnya adalah saat Sakura yang berusaha menolongnyanya sewaktu itu. Tak lama setelah kejadian itu ia kemudian pingsan dan tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi.

"Waktu itu Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei _dan Sai datang. Syukurlah mereka datang di saat yang tepat. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan kita dari kematian yang sudah berada di depan ma—"

"Mengapa kau menyusulku? Semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah jika kau tidak datang, Sakura."

Ucapan Sasuke yang memotong perkataannya serasa menghujam hatinya dalam. Apakah dia sangat mengganggu dan tidak berguna sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa lebih baik jika dirinya tidak ada? Namun sekarang ia bukanlah gadis kecil yang dahulu dengan mudahnya menangis hanya karena disebut seperti itu. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang tetap terkesan dipaksakan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Sasuke.

"Aku menyusulmu karena—"

Sesaat sebelum Sakura selesai mengucapkan alasannya, ia dibuat terpana. Tubuhnya bergerak karena seseorang. Tanpa diduga Sasuke menarik dirinya mendekat dan menahannya dalam pelukan. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang hangat, ia hanya bisa tertegun. Suaranya menghilang entah ke mana. Ikut tertelan kembali bersama dengan detak jantung yang semakin berdegup semakin cepat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," ujar Sasuke. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan untuk menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Sakura agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh pinggang gadis itu untuk memeluknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._" lirih Sakura masih dengan wajah terkejutnya, mata gadis itu membulat.

"Sudah cukup bagiku kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Dan aku tidak ingin sampai kehilangan lagi," tambahnya.

"A-aku.." Sakura hendak berkata, namun Sasuke terus berucap.

"Aku menahanmu agar kau tak mengikuti misi itu, itu terlalu berbahaya. Aku memercayaimu, aku tahu kau telah berkembang. Aku melakukannya hanya karena tidak ingin kau terluka. Maaf karena telah egois menuruti kehendak diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, Sakura," intonasi yang diucapkan Sasuke semakin rendah.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya bergetar. Ia juga mendengar isak tangis dari gadis ini, pelan—sangat pelan. Meskipun bergitu ia tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Bodoh," ucap Sakura. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku menyusulmu karena aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak peduli dengan risiko dan bahaya yang akan menghadangku, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang akan kusesalkan dalam hidup adalah jika aku tidak mampu untuk menolongmu. Aku ingin keberadaanku bisa berguna, aku bukanlah gadis yang dulu selalu saja menyusahkan. Aku ingin kau melihatku, menoleh ke arahku, dan memercayai jika aku memang telah berkembang. Aku mampu untuk menyusul kalian.

"Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, perasaanku padamulah yang membuatku semakin kuat. Kuat untuk terus bertahan melewati hari demi hari yang terus berjalan. Kuat untuk terus berdiri walau banyak cobaan yang kian datang tanpa henti. Meskipun kau selalu begitu, bersikap seolah aku mengganggumu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena—aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_...

"Aku mencintaimu... sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu... dan... akan terus kucintai dirimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu tangisnya semakin pecah, tubuhnya bergetar karena isak tangis yang kian membesar. Ia tak dapat menahan gejolak yang selama ini tertimbun di dalam hati. Sakura menangis, air mata terus saja bergulir. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Namun ucapan dari Sasuke yang kemudian memasuki telinganya membuat tangis Sakura lebih keras lagi—tangis yang lebih keras namun memiliki makna yang berbeda.

"Aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, aku juga—mencintaimu—Sakura Haruno. Menikahlah denganku, izinkan aku untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu. Dan izinkan aku untuk menghabiskan waktuku yang tersisa ini dengan hidup—bersamamu."

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan pelan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Ia ingin memberikan kepastian kepada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia rasa. Kemudian perasaan hangat itu menjalar, seiring dengan anggukan kepala dari gadis yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Sakura mendongak, matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata itu dari wajahnya. Dan ia tatap mata indah itu dengan segala perasaan yang kian membuncah.

Pun Sakura tak dapat menahan gejolak perasaan bahagia yang merasuki dirinya, ia tersenyum menatap mata hitam kelam di hadapannya dengan penuh cinta yang takkan pernah memudar. Kini ia tahu jika perasaannya berbalas. Cintanya pada Sasuke tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena pada nyatanya, keduanya saling mencintai.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Sakura, untuk menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Mengiring mereka agar lebih berdekatan. Sakura terdiam menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, namun ia tersenyum. Jarak keduanya semakin menipis, sampai akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan Sakura memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Di saat memejamkan mata itu Sakura tahu jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Sentuhan itu nyata, Sasuke yang berada di depannya nyata, semua yang dialami olehnya ini nyata. Dan ia akan terus memegang kukuh janjinya; Sakura akan membahagiakan Sasuke.

Matanya terpejam, namun ia tentu dapat rasakan kecupan dari bibir Sasuke yang menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut, lembut penuh dengan perasaan. Perasaan bahagia memasuki relung hati keduanya. Jarak yang tereliminasi itu terjadi cukup lama. Sasuke menawannya, menawan dan menahan Sakura dalam kecupan tersebut. Menekan bibir itu dengan segenap perasaan, dan memperdalam kecupan itu dengan segala emosi yang bercampur aduk di dalam hati. Sebelum akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

Mereka tetap saling bersitatap, mata hitam kelam dan hijau zamrud. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya lagi untuk menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura. Sakura kembali tersenyum, rona kebahagiaan sangat jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan, ia tersipu malu. Membuatnya nampak semakin cantik dan menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

Senyum itu menular, Sasuke juga membalas senyumannya. Ia tersenyum tulus kepada gadis di hadapannya, gadis yang telah mencintainya dan berjanji akan membahagiakannya. Mereka terus saling menatap, menatap dalam balutan perasaan yang kian membuncah. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mengucap janji di dalam hati.

_Ia akan menjaga Sakura, ia akan melindungi Sakura, dan ia akan terus mencintai Sakura dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan ia bersyukur, bersyukur karena ia masih diberi kesempatan. Biarlah ini menjadi janji yang akan ia simpan rapat di dalam hati. Karena cinta akan lebih bermakna jika dilakukan melalui pembuktian, dan bukan hanya lewat dari untaian kata-kata yang terus terucap._

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Sakura. Ia menarik Sakura untuk kembali mendekat ke arahnya. Ia meyakinkan sekali lagi kepada gadis itu jika ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Semoga perasaannya dapat tersampaikan dengan maksimal.

Sinar matahari senja yang masuk dari celah jendela yang terbuka, semakin membuat mereka terhanyut di dalam perasaan yang kian bersemi dengan indahnya. Dan seiring dengan pelukan hangat yang terjadi, lagi-lagi mampu untuk semakin mempersatukan dua hati yang telah lama saling menanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Terima kasih kuucapkan pada Cinta. Karena Cinta telah menghampiri dan memberi diriku kesempatan untuk kembali memperoleh kebahagiaan_.'

.

.

**SELESAI**

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan Mutiara:

Dalam Fanfic ini anggap aja perang cuma sampe di bagian lawan Paman Madara, belum ada pengkhianatan Om Zetsu hitam dan Nenek Kaguya juga belum muncul. Oke, Teman? Mengerti, kan? :D

#digeplak Masashi-sensei karena seenak jidat ngubah cerita *maaf Sei T.T*

Dan maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku sumbangkan untuk banjir TomatCeri 2014, sekalian hadiah juga untuk ultah Sasuke yang umurnya makin tua.. :'D

Huhuhu.. ngerasa nggak pede banget publish ini T^T rasanya.. gimana gitu #nunduk

Tapi setidaknya aku ikut meramaikan event ini, karena aku sayang sama SasuSaku *peluk mereka* /dibuang

Semoga mereka cepetan jadi canon.. aku udah ngga sabar hehehe. Semoga Savers juga makin banyak dan mau untuk menyumbangkan karyanya untuk semakin menambah kualitas Savers Indonesia, bukan hanya Indonesia tapi di luar Indonesia juga harus dong :D

Untuk panitia tetap semangat yaa dalam penilaian..

Happy SasuSaku Month. Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato ^-^

_Berkenan review_? Terima Kasih

Salam,

Mutiara:D

[07/23/2014]


End file.
